Necklace
by Hana Sekar
Summary: Sumarry inside.Silahkan check sendiri. Thanx


A/N: Hello guys… udah lama gak ketemu. Kangen deh (reader:gak ada yang kangen ama lo!) #pundung.

Sedikit pemberi tahuan aja, tadinya fic ini udah pernah aku tulis, sayangnya flash disk-ku sudah tamat riwayatnya. Jadi aku tulis ulang deh.

Terus, ada satu bagian dari fic ini yang ada di Kissing You#promo#gampar. Tapi karena kurang _sreg_ sama yang alur cerita yang ini, jadinya aku rubah deh.

Ya sudah, silahkan menikmati!

Necklace

Disclamer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, Typo(s), mood roller coaster, Human named used, mungkin OOC dan OC de es beh #biasa males nulis#gampar.

Summary: Sebenarnya maksud Peter mengambil kalung Ishaq hanya sebatas ingin mengerjai saja. Tapi, ketika ia mendengar bahwa Ishaq akan melakukan apapun asal kalungnya kembali dan perasaan dalam hati yang sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi, maka akhirnya Peter melakukan hal ini.

Enjoy!

Peter Oxenstierna (Sealand): 15 tahun

Helios Adnan (Ishaq) (TRNC): 14,5 tahun

Teobald Williams (OC! New Prussia): 15 tahun

Kunstler Edel(stain) (Kugelmugel): 15 tahun

Keiji Aditya Cakradara Honda (OC!Future Generation JapNes): 15 tahun

Leif Vilhelm Kohler (OC!Future Generation DenNor): 14 tahun

.

.

.

.

Ishaq/Helios PoV

Musim panas tahun ini memang benar-benar panas. Entah mengapa, rasanya aku seperti sedang berada di rumah paman Gupta sekarang. Duh… benar-benar tidak tahan.

Tapi, aku lebih tidak tahan lagi dengan kegiatan renang hari ini. Ah… untuk pertama kalinya aku sangat menyukai si Asem-sensei aka Vatinya Teo itu. Yeah… untuk kali ini saja sih.

Dengan semangatnya, akupun berjalan menuju ruang ganti putra. Ketika aku membuka pintunya sedikit dan menjulurkan kepalaku ke dalam ruangan, kulihat ruangan itu sudah kosong. Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu, aku bisa ganti baju dengan nyaman.

Buru-buru aku memasuki ruangan itu dan menuju salah satu loker yang masih kosong. Menengok kekanan-kekiri untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihat, akupun mulai membuka bajuku dan berganti dengan baju renang.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku berbuat seperti ini? Yah, itu semua karena si rese bin jail Peter yang selalu menjahiliku dimanapun, kapanpun dan bagaimanapun itu.

Bahkan dia masih sempat mengerjaiku saat sedang ujian yang di awasi oleh 4th tsundere (Miss. Kusnapaharani, Mr. Kirkland, Mr. Vargas –kakakknya-, dan ) dan mengakibatkan dia –dan tentu saja aku- di usir keluar dari ruangan kelas dan terpaksa ikut ujian susulan di perpustakaan. Dasar!

Haa… sudahlah, mungkin memang sudah takdirku.

Setelah selesai mengganti baju, aku pun menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Eng… tepatnya sih pada kalung emas putih dengan batu emerald sedang berbentuk bundar seperti matahari sebagai bandulnya.

Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri, sejak kapan aku menggunakannya? Perasaan kemarin malam aku sudah melepaskannya dan menaruhnya di laci, kenapa sekarang ada di leherku lagi, ya?

Tak bisa mengingat kenapa kalung yang diberikan kedua orangtuaku itu masih menggantung di leherku, akupun segera melepaskannya. Bisa gawat kalau hilang. Bukan hanya karena aku akan dimarahi Mamma dan Baba sekaligus, tapi juga karena kalung ini sangat berharga untukku.

Kalung ini adalah hadiah pertama yang langsung diberikan kedua orang tuaku –yang amat super duper tripel sibuk itu- ketika aku berulang tahun.

Kutatap batu emerald pada kalung itu yang selalu mengingatkanku pada mata Mamma yang menatap lembut kepadaku saat pertama kali memasangkan kalung itu padaku. Serta pelukkan Baba yang sehangat matahari. Mengingat hal itu membuatku mau tak mau tersenyum, ah… hari itu aku benar-benar bahagia.

.

"Ah… Ishaq sudahlah, kau bisa terlambat kalau bengong begini."ucapku pada diriku sendiri ketika sadar dari lamunanku sembari mengeleng-gelengkan kepala. Akupun segera memasukkan kalung itu ke loker tempat seragamku terlipat rapih dan segera menutup lalu menguncinya. Setelah yakin sudah terkunci, akupun mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti itu.

Tapi, belum ada beberapa langkah, aku langsung berhenti dan berbalik menatap lokerku.

Ah… perasaanku menjadi tidak enak meninggalkan kalungku di loker tanpa pengamanan. Sekalipun sudah kututup dan dikunci, masih tidak menjamin kalung itu aman di sana. Bisa saja 'kan ada yang iseng lalu membuka lokernya secara paksa dan mengambil kalungku. Memang berlebihan, tapi kalau memang sudah sejak tadi aku menggunakannya, bisa saja ada yang melihatnya dan berencana mengambil kalungku -yang menurut Teo harganya 'WAW'-, kan?

Tapi kalau aku pakai, sama saja mengundang Peter untuk menjahiliku saat itu juga, dan itu sama sekali bukan pilihan yang baik.

'_Ug… sudahlah, aku tidak boleh berfikiran buruk seperti ini. Kalungku pasti aman.'_pikirku langsung berlari keluar ruang ganti itu dan berharap semoga pemikiran burukku sama sekali tidak terjadi.

Normal PoV

Ketika Ishaq keluar dari ruang ganti, dari sudut lain ruang ganti itu keluar Peter yang terus mengeluarkan aura kejahilan. Iapun segera berlari menuju loker tempat Ishaq tadi menaruh barang-barangnya tadi.

'_Aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau simpan sampai-sampai kau keluar dengan wajah begitu.'_batinnya seraya mengeluarkan perkakas a la maling dari tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa dalam misi menjahili anak kelahiran TRNC itu.

Ya, boleh dibilang, Peter ini memang sangat senang mengerjai Ishaq. Sampai-sampai dengan cara apapun akan ia lakukan yang penting bisa menjahili teman sebangkunya itu –ini tidak salah ketik.

Habis, selain karena wajah pemuda itu sangat lucu ketika ia tengah menahan emosinya yang memuncak, juga karena ada sesuatu yang lain yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk menjahili pemuda itu untuk mengambil perhatiannya. Istilah ngetrennya caper, cari perhatian.

Sebenarnya, diam-diam Peter memiliki rasa tersendiri pada Ishaq. Sayangnya, Peter sendiri terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Dia malah menganggap perasaannya itu sebagai suatu rasa yang timbul ketika ia membenci seseorang.

Dan kita semua tau, cinta dan benci itu sangat beda tipis.

_Ceklek_

"Yeah, kebuka."gumam Peter ketika pintu loker itu sudah terbuka. Dan seringainya pun langsung mengembang ketika kalung berbandul batu emerald yang begitu menyolok mata itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas seragam Ishaq yang terlipat rapi.

"Jadi ini, ya? Hem… kalau aku ambil, kira-kira kau akan semarah apa?"gumamnya pelan seraya mengambil kalung itu dan menutup serta kembali mengunci loker itu seperti semula. Di pandangnya kalung cantik itu masih dengan seringai lebar yang tampak seperti ditarik dari kuping ke kuping.

'_Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menyaksikannya.'_

.

.

Jam pelajaran olahraga baru saja selesai, tapi Ishaq sudah berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju ruang ganti putra.

'_Semoga, semoga kalungku masih pada tempatnya.'_batin pemuda itu sembari membuka pintu ruang ganti dan segera pergi kelokernya.

Pasalnya, sejak pelajaran renang dimulai, Peter terus-menerus menatap aneh padanya. Terlebih seringai super menyebalkan –yang Ishaq akui, ia sempat merona karenanya- terus saja dilemparkan pemuda itu padanya.

Nah, biasanya, kalau pemuda itu sudah pasang wajah begitu, pasti ada saja barang-barangnya yang hilang, rusak atau hancur. Tapi, seringai yang kali ini terasa berbeda sekali.

Bukan, bukan karena detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat ketika pemuda itu menyeringai padanya dengan rambut dan tubuh yang basah. Bukan, bukan karena itu. Seringai yang kali ini terasa seperti saat ia kehilangan payungnya dan harus pulang hujan-hujanan padahal besok ada olimpiade MIPA (matematika dan IPA) yang harus ia ikuti. Atau ketika PR musim seminya di bawa raib sehingga ia harus dihukum.

Kesimpulannya, seringai seperti itu biasanya Peter tunjukan ketika ia berhasil menyembunyikan, merusak, atau mengambil barangnya yang amat penting. Dan Ishaq benar-benar berharap, sangat berharap, bukan kalungnya yang raib diambil Peter.

Tapi, masih ada kemungkinan lain. Bisa saja dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya malu setengah mati atau kesal tingkat dewa dan menghancurkan imagenya sendiri sebagai anak teladan.

Dan itu pernah terbukti ketika ia dan pemuda itu masih kelas 8, tepat saat MOS berlangsung. Dengan beraninya, pemuda beralis cukup tebal itu mencium –bibir dengan bibir- di depan semua murid baru beserta anggota OSIS yang lain dengan alasan ada sisa susu di bibirnya. _Ngarang_ banget, kan?

Sumpah, demi apapun itu, Ishaq benar-benar malu setengah mati. Bahkan ia sampai-sampai tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu karena malu. Dan akhirnya, tentu saja, ia ketinggalan banyak pelajaran yang mengakibatkan Peter –yang juga saingannya dalam pelajaran- 'merajai' semua nilainya. Tambahan lagi, ia terpaksa duduk dengan pemuda itu karena sudah tidak ada bangku lagi.

Ugh… sekarang Ishaq jadi bimbang. Yang mana sebenarnya arti dari seringai itu. Walau dua-duanya sama-sama merugikan Ishaq, tetap saja , antisipasi itu baik, kan? Nah, sekarang yang jadi kuncinya adalah keberadaan kalungnya itu.

Hem.. sebentar. Perasaan author saja atau memang ada yang aneh, ya? Hem… Oh ya, kenapa Ishaq rela-rela aja di kerjain habis-habisan seperti itu?

Sebenarnya, Ishaq sudah pernah mengadukan tingkah Peter yang sering mengerjainya ini pada guru BP. Tapi, sepertinya guru-guru BP sudah lelah mengurusi Peter yang memang kadar kejahilannya sangat tinggi itu. Di panggil orang tuanyapun, paling Peter hanya jera beberapa hari dan setelah itu kembali lagi.

Terlebih yang dikerjai anak itu tidak hanya dirinya, beberapa anak-anak kelas 7 dan 8 juga sering kena kejahilannya. Tapi, anak itu lebih sering menjahilinya. Bahkan tidak hanya di sekolah, di tempat kursus –hampir semua kursus yang ia jalani, pasti anak itu juga ikut menjalaninya-, serta di rumah –mereka tetangga-. Ah… dia sih selalu mengerjainya di manapun dia berada.

Tapi, entah mengapa, Ishaq jadi sedikit mengambil perlajaran dari tingkah Peter ini. Dia harus menyipan semua barangnya dengan baik dan benar kalau ia tidak mau barang-barang tersebut dijadikan alat oleh Peter untuk menjahilinya. Dan lagi, ia juga mulai terbiasa sehingga mudah untuk mengatur emosinya. Pelajaran yang lain, kan?

Oke, kembali ke Ishaq yang sudah berada di depan lokernya dan sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya.

Baiklah, sejauh ini, lokernya masih baik-baik saja. Masih terkunci dan tidak penyok, tanda dibuka paksa. Sekarang mari buka dan lihat apa isinya masih lengkap seperti yang ia tinggalkan sebelumnya.

Oke, handuknya masih ada. Pakaian ehemdalamehemnya masih ada juga kok. Seragamnya eng… gakuran, kemeja, dan celana, lengkap semua. Sepatu dan kaus kakiknya juga masih lengkap. Jam tangan, ikat pinggang, dan dasi juga masih pada tempatnya.

Fiuh… syukurlah masih ada semu –

Eh… tunggu, kemana kalungnya?

Benar juga, kemana kalungnya itu? Perasaan dia menaruhnya tepat di atas pakaiannya. Apa mungkin terselip, ya?

Ishaq pun mulai menggeledah lokernya, wajahnya memucat dan tampak sangat panic. Oh… ayolah, ini kalungnya yang tidak ada!

"Kau sedang cari apa, Helios?"tanya Teobald Williams, anak –katanya- Mr. Williams –entah guru yang mana- dan Mr. Beilschmidt –di Asem-sensei- sembari menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan Ishaq yang biasanya selalu stoic dan pendiam itu jadi sangat panic seperti ini.

"Kalungku…"

"Apa?"

"Kalungku… kalungku tidak ada."rasa-rasanya Teo ingin melonjak saat itu juga. Jelas saja, melihat Ishaq yang tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca seperti itu jelas sangat mengagetkannya. Oh ayolah, yang mengenal pemuda ini pasti juga akan terkaget ketika melihat pemuda ini hampir menangis.

"Jatuh mungkin."kata Teo ketika ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya yang begitu terkejut. Iapun segera mendekati Peter dan membantunya mencari kalungnya yang hilang.

Tapi, dicari kemanapun kalung itu tetap tidak ketemu.

"Sebaiknya kita lapor pa –"

Lagi-lagi Teo tersentak kaget. Sekarang, tepat di hadapannya, pemuda yang lebih dikenal sebagai Ishaq atau sering dipanggil oleh sahabat-sahabatnya ini Helios menangis dalam diam. Air matanya terus mengalir dari mata kecoklatan itu.

Benar-benar sebegitu berharganya 'kah kalung itu sampai membuat kawannya yang datar tanpa emosi menangis seperti ini?

Dari kejauhan, tampak Peter yang juga terkaget dengan reaksi Ishaq yang langsung menangis. Dikeluarkannya kalung dari saku celanan panjangnya –ia sudah ganti baju- lalu menatapnya penuh selidik. Dan ketika ia menangkap ukiran pada bagian atas kalung itu, Peter pun semakin tersentak.

'_He? Jadi ini dari orang tuamu, ya? Pantas saja.'_batinnya sembari memasukkan kalung itu ke saku celananya lagi. Lalu kembali memperhatikan Ishaq yang sekarang sedang –

D-di peluk Teo?

Entah mengapa, saat itu juga rasanya jantung Peter berhenti berdetak sesaat. Matanya membulat dan rasa amarah serasa langsung menguasainya saat itu juga. Andai saja ia tak bisa menahan rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba bergejolak ini, mungkin saja Peter sudah memukul Teo.

Cih…

.

.

"Helios… sudahlah jangan pasang wajah begitu terus, aku yakin kita pasti akan menemukannya."ujar Teo mencoba mengibur Ishaq yang sejak tadi terus diam tanpa merespon apapun yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya. Mendapatkan respon yang sama, Teo menghela nafas.

Sekarang ini, Teo dan Ishaq serta Kunstler -putra Mr. Edelstain dan Mrs. Hadervery- sedang berada di kelas mereka yang sepi. Hanya ada mereka bertiga dengan Peter yang duduk dengan kaki di atas meja sembari membaca buku dan mendengarkan music (sebuah headphone terpasang di telinganya).

"Ayolah Helios, BP dan anak-anak yang lainnya pasti akan membantu ki –"

"Jangan, jangan melibatkan banyak orang. Aku tidak mau kalau harus menjelaskan tentang _'Emerald Sun'_[1]"potong Ishaq masih dengan tatapan mata yang sama. Teo dan Kunstler saling berpandangan, lalu keduanya menghela nafas.

Seketika itu juga, ruang kelas tiba-tiba sepi sekali.

"Eng… hey Helios, kau bilang sejak tadi olahraga Peter menatapmu aneh, kan? Mungkin saja dia pencurinya. Mengingat dia selalu mengerjaimu."ucap Teo tiba-tiba, sembari melirik ke Peter yang tampaknya begitu konsentrasi kepada majalah sekolah yang baru saja di edarkan tadi siang, lalu ke Ishaq yang sekarang…

E-eh? Merona?

Ya, sekarang, di depan mereka seorang Ishaq a ka Helios Adnan tengah merona merah. Tipis memang, tapi tetap saja merona. Saat itu juga Teo dan Kustler melongo tak percaya.

"E-eh? Iya, memang begitu. Tapi, kita 'kan tidak boleh asal tuduh saja. _Lagian_, tidak ada bukti kalau cowok alis ulet bulu junior itu yang mengambilnya, kan? Lalu, kalau dia menatapku aneh, itu 'kan kerjaannya setiap hari."jelas Ishaq berusaha menyembunyikan debaran jantung dan ke-grogi-an yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya –gara-gara keinget wajah Peter tadi pagi. Lagi-lagi Teo dan Kunstler hanya bisa tambah melongo seperti kambing tetangganya author.

Oke itu sama sekali gak nyambung._ Back to the story_.

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Tapi, kali ini sunyi dengan suasana awkward yang begitu terasa di antara dua cowok super manis dan satu cowok bertampang aristrokat (taukan siapa aja).

"Tapi…," tiba-tiba Ishaq buka suara, kedua temannya pun langsung menatap Ishaq yang sekarang bertampang agak sendu. Heng… mungkin karena kehilangan kalungnya, Ishaq jadi ber-_mood roller coaster_. "aku akan melakukan apapun pada seseorang yang mengembalikan kalung itu padaku."lanjutnya membuat Teo dan Kunstler menatapnya aneh.

"Maskudmu?"tanya Kunstler mencari kejelasan lebih jauh. Yah soalnya, jarang-jarangkan Ishaq bicara 'aneh' dan tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Ishaq menghela nafasnya lalu menatap ke jendela yang basah karena hujan. "Asal kalian tau, _Emerald Sun_ bukan sekedar kalung untukku," ia menarik nafas mencoba mencegah air mata yang tiba-tiba hendak mengalir keluar dari kelopak matanya. "bagiku itu hartaku yang paling berharga. Kalian tau sendirikan, Mamma dan Babaku itu super sibuk. Yah, walau Kakakku selalu ada, tapi dia punya 'dunianya' sendiri. Jadinya, satu-satunya 'penghangat'ku adalah kalung itu."lanjutnya dengan nada rendah.

Teo terdiam, Kunstler setengah menganga tak percaya. Ya ampun,_ Emerald Sun_ memang sangat berharga bagi si pemuda keturunan Greece dan Turkey itu. Sekarang keduanya bisa mengerti kenapa pemuda ini bisa jadi super OOC seperti ini. Mungkin saja kalung yang hilang dalam ruang tertutup itu adalah separuh jiwa dari anak ini.

Eh, tunggu sebentar. Ruang tertutup?

"Tapi Ishaq, kalung itu hilang dalam loker yang terkunci, kan? Itu berarti yang mengembalikan kalung itu adalah yang mencurinya. Tambahan lagi, kalau lokernya terkunci, berarti dia melakukannya dengan sengaja."ucap Kunstler baru menyadari sesuatu. Teo terdiam sejenak mencerna kata-kata ehemsemenyaehem, lalu mengangguk setuju sembari mengutuk dirinya yang baru menyadarinya.

Sayangnya mereka terlambat, Ishaq sudah tau hal itu sejak awal. Makanya, yang sekarang dia malah terseyum miris bukannya terkaget.

"Aku tau itu, tapi kalau 'dia' mau mengembalikannya padaku, aku akan sangat berterima kasih dan akan melakukan apapun karenanya. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, kalung itu amat berharga bagiku. Aku pun akan memaafkannya karena sudah mencuri kalungku itu. Yang penting kalung itu kembali padaku."ucap Ishaq seraya menatap kawannya satu persatu.

"Aku yakin, setelah ia membaca ukiran yang ada di kalung itu, 'dia' pasti akan segera mengembalikannya padaku."lanjutnya dengan senyuman lembut, membuat kaget Kusntler dan Teo. Tapi kemudian keduanya ikut tersenyum juga.

Ah… setidaknya Ishaq masih bisa tersenyum.

"Aw… kau baik sekali sih, Helios. Kalau saja Teo tidak merebut hatiku duluan, aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta padamu."kata Kunstler sembari mencubit pipi Teo yang memerah karena perkataannya tadi. Ishaq terkikik pelan. Membuat Teo mengembungkan pipinya yang semakin merona.

"Aish… jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh ah! Kita lagi membahas masalah penting ta –"

"Ah… masa' sih? Aku saja sudah tidak begitu memikirkannya."potong Ishaq ikut mencubit pipi Teo.

"Lagian kamu imut-imut gimana gitu kalau lagi digodain Kunstler. Hahaha…"lanjutnya seraya tertawa. Membuat pipi Teo semakin merona.

"Ish! Kalian menyebalkan! Gak _awesome_!"ujarnya seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung lari keluar kelas dengan wajah kesal yang ugh… lucu.

"Hey, _babe_, jangan marah dong. Tunggu!"seru Kunstler cukup kencang sembari berlari keluar kelas mengejar kekasihnya itu. Sementara Ishaq mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Berjalan tentunya.

Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kelas, ia sempat berhenti dan melirik sebentar pada Peter yang masih tampak asyik dengan majalah dan music yang mengalun di telinganya.

'_Dengan begini, aku harap kau mau mengembalikan Emerald sun padaku, Peter. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku janji akan menjalankan apa yang aku katakan tadi untuk memancingmu. Jadi, kumohon kembalikan.'_batinnya sebelum beranjak dari sana dan segera mencari dua kawannya yang sedang main kejar-kejaran a la film telenovela.

.

.

Peter PoV

Aku melepas _headphone_-ku yang sama sekali tak berbunyi , lalu termenung sejenak. Aku benar-benar tak tau kalau kalung itu benar-benar sangat berharga untuknya sampai-sampai membuat _mood_nya jadi _roller coaster_ begitu.

Sesaat tadi, aku sempat terkaget dengan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Helios. Seriusan ia berkata seperti itu? Atau cuma untuk memancingku saja?

Tapi, coret saja kemungkinan kedua. Melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, apalagi senyumannya yang amat manis, eh… miris itu, tidak mungkin kata-katanya tadi hanya untuk memancingku. Lagipula dia tadi menyangkal kalau aku adalah pencurinya.

Eh? Tapi, bisa juga itu bagian dari rencananya. Tapi… wajahnya itu…

Aku pun merogoh kantung celanaku dan mengeluarkan kalungnya yang tadi ia sebut _Emerald Sun_. Lalu kubaca ukiran yang ada di belakangnya.

'_Kami mencintaimu, Helios Adnan, dari Baba dan Mamma.'_batinku membaca ukiran berbahasa Yunani itu. Lalu meletakkan kalung itu di atas meja dan menatapnya intens.

Yah… aku rasa siapapun yang membaca ukiran tadi pasti akan mengembalikannya pada Helios. Ayolah… kalau orang yang mencurinya mempunyai hati, dia pasti akan mengembalikannya.

Karena bagaimanapun, kehilangan benda pemberian orang tuamu pasti membuatmu sangat sakit.

Dan karena aku cukup tau diri kalau aku sudah kelewatan batas dan juga aku masih punya hati, aku akan mengembalikan kalung ini pada Helios. Tidak tega juga aku melihatnya sesedih itu. Kan maksudku pada awalnya hanya untuk menjahilinya seperti biasa, membuatnya sangat marah dan langsung main tuduh padaku. Dan tentu saja itu akan menjatuhkan imagenya.

Bukan, bukan aku suka melihat imagenya jatuh. Aku hanya suka menjahilinya, itu saja. Karena ketika melihatnya begitu marah padaku, dia terlihat begitu manis.

Jujur saja, aku suka dia yang seperti itu. Bukan pada bagian marahnya, sekalipun dia terlihat begitu manis saat itu. Tapi, pada bagian dia mencubit pipiku –itu selalu ia lakukan ketika sangat marah padaku, karena ia anti sama yang namanya memukul- dan menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh padaku.

Rasanya jantungku berdegup begitu kencang, lalu diperutku seolah berterbangan kupu-kupu yang menimbulkan perasaan senang dan juga hangatnya pipiku ketika ia mencubitku gemas akan tingkah jahilku.

Aku pernah cerita pada Mamma Tino –tapi aku tidak bilang kalau yang aku maksud itu Helios- soal ini, dan ia –dengan sangat senang- berteriak bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta. Tentu saja aku langsung membantahnya. Enak saja aku jatuh cinta padanya. Mana mungkin begitu, kan?

Tapi, entah mengapa semakin aku membantahnya, perasaan ini malah semakin tumbuh membesar.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengakui rasa ini. Sungguh, aku tak suka kalau ia dekat-dekat dengan orang lain. Rangkul-rangkulan, dipeluk atau apalah itu. Aku benar-benar tak suka dan sangat marah. Itu salah satu tanda bahwa 'rasa ini' ada, kan? Dan pastinya sudah sangat besar sampai aku bisa pulang dengan keadaan marah-marah dan mogok makan.

Ingin, benar-benar aku ingin menjadikannya milikku seorang, sehingga hanya aku yang bisa memeluknya, merangkulnya, berdekatan dengannya dan mencubit pipinya yang _chubby_ itu.

Tapi, egoku terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui hal ini. Apalagi diakan musuhku dalam segala hal. Kalau aku mengakuinya, secara otomatis aku mengaku kalah, kan? Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi. Tidak, terima kasih.

Ugh… tapi, aku juga tak mau kalau diserobot sama orang lain. Terutama si Keiji, anak kelas sebelah, putranya Mr. Honda dan Mrs. Kusnapaharani. Beuh… _ogah_ setengah mati aku! Yang kenal dia duluan kan aku, masa' dia yang anak baru bisa langsung merebut hati Helios. Tidak, tidak relaaaaaa!

Terus aku harus bagaimana agar dia jadi milikku,tapi sisi egoku tidak akan merasa aku kalah?

Ng?

"_aku akan melakukan apapun pada seseorang yang mengembalikan kalung itu padaku."_

Aha! Sepertinya aku tau harus bagaimana.

.

.

Normal PoV

Sekarang ini, Ishaq tengah terduduk di kantin dengan segelas coklat hangat di tangan. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, membuat suasana yang biasanya panas menjadi dingin seperti ini. Beuh… Ishaq memang tidak tahan panas, tapi ia lebih tidak tahan dengan dingin.

Ah… suasana yang tenang dan damai seperti ini memang menyenangkan. Terlebih, dua kawannya yang masih bertelenovelaan tidak ada di sini. Ah… kesunyian ini sungguh sangat menenangkan hati Ishaq yang sejak tadi dilanda _mood roller coaster_ karena kehilangan kalungnya yang amat berharga.

Ah… setidaknya dengan begini, ia bisa tenang sejenak.

"DOR!"

"HUWAAA!"seru Ishaq terkaget hampir menumpahkan coklat hangatnya. Sementara yang mengagetkannya malah terkikik senang, membuat Ishaq kesal.

"Kau benar-benar si rese' nomor dua, Kei. Senang sekali sih mengagetkanku!"seru Ishaq sembari menaruh gelas cokelat hangatnya di meja agar tidak tumpah. Sementara si pemuda yang dipanggilnya Kei itu malah semakin terkikik senang.

"Maaf deh, Ishaq-san. Habis, kau reaksimu lebih lucu dari pada _Hime_ku."ucapnya sembari duduk di samping Ishaq yang sedang pasang wajah datar andalannya.

Lalu keduanya terdiam sejenak, terenyuh dalam suara hujan yang begitu merdu. Sebelum kemudian Kei atau lengkapnya Keiji membuka pembicaraan.

"Ishaq-san, sepertinya kau ada masalah."katanya sembari merogoh ponsel flipnya, tapi setelah tidak mendapati apapun dalam ponselnya ia langsung memasukkannya kembali.

Sementara itu Ishaq terdiam. Susah sekali memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kawan kecilnya itu. Susaaaah sekali. Bahkan lebih sulit dari pada menyembunyikan masalah dari Mammanya yang terkenal sangat sensitive pada kedua anaknya.

Jadi yah… responnya sekarang ini hanya bisa tersenyum miris saja.

"Jujur atau bohong, hem?"entah mengapa, yang keluar mulut Ishaq malah kata-kata seperti itu. Keiji mendengus pelan.

"Kalau bohong bagaimana?"tanya Keiji sembari menatap ke arah pintu masuk kantin sekolah dan meneliti siapa saja yang masuk. Ishaq tertawa pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang dalam masalah apapun."jawabnya sembari menyesap cokelat hangatnya yang mulai mendingin, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menahan air mata yang lagi-lagi hendak jatuh dari sudut matanya. Keiji, tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, ini masalah serius. Biar aku tebak, pasti kalungmu hilang, kan? Kalau kau tanya dari mana aku tau, sejak tadi pagi, kalung itu benar-benar mencolok mata semua siswa. Bahkan beberapa genk berandal di sekolah ini hendak mencurinya."Keiji mengambil jeda sembari melihat arlojinya

"Kau tau, _Emerald Sun_ itu pasti mahal sekali."lanjut Keiji sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu masuk kantin dan langsung terbelalak panik ketika mata _monochrome_nya menangkap siluet seorang pemuda manis yang tengah celingukan mencari sesuatu. Tepatnya seseorang.

Sementara itu, Ishaq merenungkan kata-kata Keiji tadi. Oh tidak, jangan-jangan yang mencuri kalungnya itu bukan Peter, melainkan orang lain. Duh… kalau itu benar, berarti ia dalam masalah besar.

Ingatkan kata-katanya tadi di kelas? Nah, kalau begitu, bisa mati dia di _bully_ atau _diporotin_ sama anak-anak berandal yang mencuri kalungnya itu. Atau, jangan-jangan malah sudah pindah tangan lagi. Haduuuh… bagaimana ini?

"Tenang saja, sejak tadi aku memperhatikan para berandal dan kaki tangannya itu, sepertinya mereka belum bergerak. Jadi, kalau kalung itu hilang, mungkin Peter yang mengambilnya. Sudah ya, aku har –"

"ADITYAAAA!"

"Huaaa… aku harus segera pergi sebelum _Hime_-chan mengamuk di sini! Jaa~ Ishaq-san!"ucap Keiji setengah berseru sebari melompat dari kursi yang ia duduki dan segera berlari meninggalkannya. Sementara dari kejauhan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan jepitan berbentuk seperti salib terbalik-yang disebut pemuda itu _Nordic Cross_- berwarna merah mulai mengejar Keiji yang kabur lewat pintu belakang kantin.

Melihatnya hal itu, membuat Ishaq terkikik pelan sekaligus lega. Terkikik karena tingkah Keiji yang sepertinya tak pernah jera menjahili Leif, kekasihnya sekaligus juga sahabat sejak kecil Ishaq sebelum pindah ke sini. Lega karena informasi yang tadi diberikan Keiji yang selalu tepat –karena ia punya banyak mata-mata dan akses kesegala tempat dengan mudah.

'_Syukurlah kalau begitu. Setidaknya, aku tau kalau Peter tidak akan men-dare-ku dengan keterlaluan. Walau tingkahnya kali ini sudah keterlaluan sih…'_batin Ishaq sembari kembali menikmati cokelat hangatnya yang sudah mendingin tapi, masih enak. Iapun hendak kembali menikmati rinaian hujan yang membasahi sekolah dan sekitarnya itu.

Sayangnya sih, ia keburu ditarik kencang seseorang sampai-sampai membuatnya hampir terjatuh dan minuman cokelatnya yang sudah mendingin tumpah ke lantai. Kesal karena diperlakukan tidak sopan, Ishaq pun langsung membentak orang yang menariknya paksa.

.

Eng? Sepertinya tidak jadi. Keburu Ishaq terdiam dengan pipi yang merona.

'_Tuhan… Peter, Peter menggenggam tanganku ke dalam sakunya. Dan, ya ampun, kenapa aku baru sadar kalau punggungnya tegap sekali?'_batinnya membuat jantungnya sendiri berdegup kencang bukan main.

Sementara itu, Peter sendiri sedang berusaha menahan emosinya yang hampir meluap gara-gara melihat pemuda manis yang sedang ditariknya itu duduk berduaan dengan saingan terberatnya.

Siapa yang tidak cemburu –akhirnya Peter mengakui perasaannya kesal ini sebagai cemburu- ketika melihat seseorang yang membuatmu memiliki rasa aneh –dia masih tidak mau mengakui rasanya yang ini- duduk berduaan dengan orang yang kau anggap sebagai rival abadimu?

"Pe-Peter, jangan tarik-tarik. Sakit tau!"seru Ishaq mencoba menetralisir(?) denyut jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Oh ayolah, ia tidak mau mati muda dan konyol seperti ini.

Sayangnya, Peter dalam mode cemburu itu sepertinya bukan pendengar yang baik.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan mealui koridor sekolah diikuti pandangan aneh semua siswa yang melihat mereka. Oh ayolah, pemandangan seperti ini jarang terlihat. Kalau pemandangan mereka saling adu mulut atau main kejar-kejaran sih sering.

Terus, masih terus berjalan sampai mereka berada di lantai dasar gedung utama. Masih dengan tangan yang digenggam Peter dalam sakunya, Ishaq pun dibawa Peter menuju lapangan basket _indoor_ yang sepi.

Peter baru menghentikan langkahkahnya dan melepaskan tangan Ishaq setelah mereka sampai di tengah lapangan basket yang remang-remang karena hanya bergantung pada beberapa lampu yang tidak begitu terang.

"Mau apa sih kau membawaku ke sini?"tanya Ishaq dengan nada ketus walau jantungnya masih berdegup sangat kencang. "Kau tau, aku sedang sibuk!"lanjutnya setengah menyeru membuat Peter mendengus pelan dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sibuk ya? Padahal aku 'kan mau mengembalikan ini."mata Ishaq langsung membulat ketika Peter mengeluarkan _Emerald Sun_ dari dalam kantung celananya. Walalupun ia tau ini semua kerjaan pemuda itu, tetap saja ia tak menyangka pemuda itu benar-benar melakukannya.

Yang jadi pertanyaan di sini adalah, bagaiman cara pemuda itu membuka lokernya yang terkunci?

Sementara itu, Peter sendiri masih berusaha keras untuk tidak membentak pemuda manis yang tengah terkaget itu sekarang juga. Pasalnya, emosi masih saja menguasai dirinya sejak tadi. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang sudah sangat dalam pada pemuda ini.

Keduanya pun terdiam, berusaha menguasai diri sendiri agar terlihat 'biasa' dihadapan yang lain.

.

"Apa maumu?"tanya Ishaq ketika ia sudah berhasil berhenti bertanya-tanya sendiri. Peter tersenyu– ehem.. menyeringai lalu melempar kalung itu dan menangkapnya lagi. "Aku yakin kau tau apa mauku."jawabnya sembari merogoh kantungnya yang lain.

Sementara itu, Ishaq sendiri terdiam, agak terkejut dengan kata-kata Peter kali ini. Ia tidak menyangka kalau prasangka –yang menurutnya- asal itu ternyata benar.

Sebenarnya tadi di kelas, Ishaq sudah menyangka kalau pemuda itu sengaja menguping pembicaraannya dengan Teo dan Kunstler yang anehnya malah tidak menyadarinya. Makanya Ishaq mengatakan hal demikian.

Kenapa ia menebak hal tersebut? Yah tentu saja karena kebiasaan pemuda itu yang tidak pernah akrab dengan yang namanya majalah, atau apapun jenis buku bacaan.

Tapi sungguh, Ishaq hanya menebak asal-asalan berdasarkan hal-hal yang sering Peter lakukan. Bukan, bukan. Bukan berarti Ishaq sangat memperhatikan pemuda yang masih asik merogoh saku celananya itu, hanya saja, dia sudah terlalu sering melihat pemuda itu melakukan demikian mengingat mereka –bisa dibilang- cukup saling 'mengenal' sejak kelas 5 SD.

Argh… pokonya Ishaq cuma asal menebak. Itu saja, titik, tidak pakai koma. Dan jangan salah paham lagi padanya!

"Maksudmu?"ucapnya masih dalam keadaan kaget dan pura-pura tidak tau. Yah, walaupun percuma saja. Ishaq yakin pemuda itu cukup –ralat- sangat pintar untuk menebak kalau dia sedang berbohong padanya.

"Aku ingin_ reward_ku karena telah mengembalikan kalungmu. Dan jangan lagi bilang padaku kalau kau tidak tau maksudku. Tambahan, **jangan bilang ini hanya jebakan**."ucap Peter dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Membuat Ishaq agak bergidik mendengarnya.

"Oh ya? Ah ternyata kau memang menguping, ya?"ucap Ishaq sembari bertolak pinggang dan pasang wajah menanantang. Itu dilakukannya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri yang cukup takut dengan nada perkataan Peter tadi dan tentu saja, jaga imagenya yang tidak mungkin K. O di ronde pertama.

Mendengar perkataan Ishaq tadi, serta dengan posenya –yang membuat Peter _skip a beat_ tadi- sekarang membuat Peter mau tak mau menyeringai lebih lebar. Seperti yang ia lemparkan saat pelajaran olahraga tadi.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Itu hakku, kan?_ Lagian_ tidak ada lanrangannya."kata Peter sembari melirik ke arah lain selain mata_ hazelnut_ sang pemuda belasteran ini.

"Sudahlah, langsung pada intinya saja. Sebentar lagi klub basket akan kesini tau."lanjutnya seraya mengeluarkan seseuatu dari kantung celananya, membuat Ishaq menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Hubungannya apa coba? Kau takut ada orang lain yang melihat kita di sini? Cih, ternyata kau mulai lembek, ya?"ujar Ishaq dengan nada mengejek yang hanya ia keluarkan ketika berhdapan dengan pemuda ini saja.

"Bukan, bodoh. Si Kambing Mesum 'kan menyatakan cintanya pada Jerk Arthur di lapangan basket yang sepi."ucap Peter sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Sedangkan Ishaq tersentak dengan wajah yang langsung merona padam.

A-apa dia bilang? Menyatakan cinta? Maksudnya dia sekarang hendak menyatakan cintanya padanya? Dan tunggu dulu, siapa Jerk Arthur dan Si Kambing Mesum? Aduh… kenapa rasanya Ishaq malah ingin pingsan saat itu juga saking kesenangannya? Dan jadwal setelah ini Mrs. Kusnapaharani, kan?

Oke yang terakhir itu sama sekali _gak_ _nyambung_!

Sementara Ishaq sedang berperang dengan pikirannya yang mulai campur aduk, Peter yang tanpa sengaja mengatakan maksudnya mengajak Ishaq ke sini tengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Aduh… kenapa ia malah keceplosan di saat-saat penting seperti ini? Duh… _stupid_ banget sih dia ini!

"Argh!"Peter pun langsung berjalan cepat ke arah Ishaq yang mukanya sudah lebih merah dari pada tomat kesukaan wali kelas mereka –Mr. Carriedo- dan langsung mencium pemuda itu tanpa permisi. Memiringkan dengan setengah paksa kepala pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Berusaha menyalurkan perasaannya pada Ishaq yang malah semakin terkejut.

Tapi entah apa yang merasukinya, Ishaq malah menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman pemuda itu. Malah, ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Peter dan berjinjit agar Peter dapat menegakkan tubuhnya –perbedaan tinggi mereka cukup jauh. Dan tindakan itu membuat Peter cukup terkaget tapi tetap menikmatinya.

Kebutuhan oksigen memaksa keduanya melepaskan diri dari panggutan yang cukup lama itu. Warna wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah padam. Dan setelah menyadari yang terjadi, keduanya langsung menjaukan diri mereka satu sama lain.

"Ya-yah… pokoknya kau harus tepati perkataanmu tadi. Jadilah pacarku secepatnya sampai libur musim panas berakhir."kata Peter masih memalingkan mukanya yang memerah dari Ishaq yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

Dan setelah ia bisa mencerna setiap hal yang sudah terjadi, tentu saja ia langsung berteriak menolak.

"Tidak mau! Enak saja, itu lama sekali bodoh!"teriak Ishaq menolak mentah-mentah dengan wajah yang masih memerah, bahkan tambah memerah.

"Pokoknya aku mau kau jadi pacarku sampai liburan musim panas berakhir. Titik, tidak pakai koma!"seru Peter ngotot dengan pernyataannya ini.

"Kalau aku tidak mau? Kau mau mengancamku dengan kalung itu?"tanya Ishaq sembari menunjuk kalung _Emerald Sunn_ya yang masih dalam genggaman Peter.

Tapi itu tidak lama, karena setelahnya, Peter melemparkan kalung itu beserta sebuah kalung perak pada Ishaq kemudian berbalik dan berjalan keluar sembari berseru, "Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi. Lalu aku mau kau pakai kalung yang aku berikan selama kita pacaran!"

_Brak_

Pintu lapangan basket ditutup setengah dibanting oleh Peter, meninggalkan Ishaq yang berdiri mematung di tengah lapangan basket sembari menggenggam kedua kalung yang tadi di berikan Peter padanya.

"Ya Tuhan…"gumamnya mulai kehilangan kekuatan di kedua kakiknya dan berakhir jatuh terduduk ditengah lapangan yang sepi itu.

"Astaga, aku tidak percaya dia menembakku seperti itu."gumamnya sembari menatap kedua kalung yang berdada di tangan kanannya.

Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Ditembak dengan amat sangat tidak romantic dan ngotot sekali yang yah… Ishaq sendiri bahkan tidak pernah berharap seperti itu. Oh ayolah, dia sendiri bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi akan ditembak oleh pemuda yang orang tuanya adalah rekan kerja orang tuanya itu.

Sudah begitu, ciuman yang tadi itu… ia tidak menyangka tubuhnya bisa merespon sedemikan rupa. Terlebih ia sangat menikmatinya, amat sangat menikmatinya. Walau dia sendiri berusaha menyangkal perasaan tersebut.

Ditatapnya kembali kedua kalung itu lalu menghela nafas. "Apa boleh buat, aku jalani sajalah. Daripada dia minta yang lebih aneh dari ini."gumamnya pelan sembari memasang kalung pemberian Peter yang berupa kalung perak berbandul PH yang dibawahnya terdapat setengah hati beserta _Emerald Sun_.

Ckckck… Ishaq, Ishaq ternyata di saat-saat seperti ini kau masih bisa mengeluarkan sifat tsundere tersembunyimu itu ya? Walau kau harus akui, gara-gara kalung _Emerald Sun_mu itu, kau mungkin untuk sementara waktu tidak akan bisa menahan senyuman manis dari bibirmu itu.

THE END [Dilanjutkan di fic yang lainnya]

[1]: nama kalungnya Ishaq. Inspirated by Hope-nya AishIzawa Genk

GILA!

SADIS!

MANTAB!

Ntuh ending kayaknya maksa banget ya? Udah begitu, mood roller coaster betebaran di mana-mana lagi. Gomen ne minna… authornya sendiri lagi bermood rollel coaster juga #bukannya tiap hari ya#author langsung pundung.

Hahaha… sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman author sendiri, kalau dihilangkan bagian kissing, jam mapel renang diganti marathon, sampai liburan musim semi selesai diganti sampai libur lebaran selesai, Si kambing Mesum (si Francis) diganti Mas-mas tukang pamer dan Jerk Arthur diganti Mba-mba kelewatan ganjen, maka voyla#ini kata? Fic ini akan persis dengan apa yang aku alamin. Ganti namanya aja dan selesai.#napa lo curhat?#diamukmassa

Makanya, fic ini beda banget dengan fic yang ada di flasdiskku yang sudah rusak. Kalau di flash diskku itu masih pada SD, sedang yang ini sudah pada SMP. Tapi, charanya yang aku pake masih sama. Cuma beda tempat ditembaknya aja serta cara menembaknya itu

Dan oh ya, fic ini bakal lanjut dengan judul yang laennya. Kalau masuk yang ini dengan judul yang sama, gak bakalan nyambung. Hehehe… #plakplakplak#sandaljepitmelayang.

Yosh… fic ini selain untuk menuntaskan keinginan author, juga fic special pake telor ayam dan bebek #lo pikir martabak?#bakiakmelayang. Untuk kawanku yang baru saja berulang tahun. Hai dirimu yang sedang berada di sebrang benua sana… I this for u my best friend. I hope u like it! And please come back soon!

Oke deh… see u next time minna!

Jangan lupa RnR!


End file.
